SAFE AT LAST
by rosebudlady
Summary: Kitty's exit after 19 years is explained.


This is a stand-alone story although it might be best to read END OF AN ERA and the companion stories to it as this story will, eventually, tie into it. This story explains why Kitty left Dodge after 19 years.

SAFE. AT LAST.

The summer heat was sweltering as Jed Nolan walked into Matt's office, anxious to complete his task. Dressed in a somber suit, the slight man seemed out of place in Dodge. "Marshal Dillon?" he asked.

Matt looked up from his paperwork, "Yes. Can I help you?"

Nolan put his hand out to shake Matt's hand as he introduced himself, "Marshal, my name is Jed Nolan. I'm an assistant to Warden Smythe at Leavenworth."

Matt stood up behind his desk to shake his hand, "What brings you to these parts?"

As Nolan marveled at the size of the marshal, he answered, "I've come to Dodge to attend my wife's grandmother's funeral. But, that's not why I've come to see you. The warden asked me to bring you a letter since I was coming here for the funeral. He seemed anxious that you get the letter as soon as possible."

"What's the letter about?"

"That I don't know. I just know it has important information in it." With that, he handed the letter to Matt. "I hate to leave so abruptly but family duties require my presence."

"Certainly. Thank you for bringing this to me. My condolences to your family."

"Glad to be of help. Good day to you." Jed Nolan tipped his hat to Matt as he quickly left to join his family at the Congregational Church.

Matt tore open the letter sensing that whatever was in it would not be good news.

_Dear Matt,_

_Pardon the way this letter was delivered by my assistant, Jed Nolan. I felt that this information was urgent and having it hand-delivered was a much quicker way to get it to you._

_I'll get right to the point. As you know, each year, many convicts are released after serving their sentence. I often regret having to release men who I believe to be hardened criminals but I have to obey the law. In checking my records for those men to be released within the next year, I find that, of them, there are seven men on this list that you arrested. In addition, because of your testimony against them, they were sent to prison. These are some of the most vicious men here. _

_Through the prison grapevine, I have discovered that all seven have sworn vengeance on you. I know you can take care of yourself. However, due to the trial of Jude Bonner, and the fact that Bonner's gang are all imprisoned here, most of the prisoners know of your relationship with Miss Russell. According to prison gossip, these men will attempt to harm Miss Russell even if they are able to kill you. I felt you should be warned. _

_The names of these seven men are: Sid Porter, Elam Bailey, Mortimer Davis, Eddie Rill, Dan Kirk, Johnny Phillips, and George Brandon. Please be on the lookout for these men. _

_I hope you will be able to protect yourself and Miss Russell._

_My best regards to you,_

_William Smythe_

Matt was stunned. His worst fear since Kitty's abduction by Jude Bonner was coming to fruition. The thought of Kitty being hurt, again, on his account was unbearable. His mind replayed the horrible events of her kidnapping and knew he had to do something to ensure her safety. After much thought, Matt's realized what the solution to the situation would be but convincing Kitty would be the problem. He sighed and resigned himself to a difficult discussion that evening with Kitty.

As the dark evening settled on the town and the heat of the day dissipated, Matt started walking his rounds making, as usual, his last stop at the Long Branch. Tonight, the saloon was empty except for Doc, Festus, Newly and Burke sitting at a table exchanging tall tales. The bartender was busy behind the bar cleaning up for the night. Kitty wasn't in sight.

Doc saw Matt as he entered and knew who he was looking for. "She just went upstairs. I think she'll be back down soon."

Matt nodded and headed up the stairs two at a time, dreading his conversation with Kitty.

He tapped on her door, "Kitty, it's me."

"Come on in, Cowboy. A little early tonight, aren't you?" Kitty had let her hair down and was brushing it. She put her brush down and commented, "I was getting a headache from the weight of my hair." She walked over and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "Care for a drink?"

He shook his head.

Kitty, always attuned to his moods asked, "Why do I get the feeling that you are about to say something I don't want to hear. Are you about to leave town?"

"No, I wish it were that simple. I, uh, I received a letter today. I need to talk to you about it." He glanced down at the letter in his hand.

Kitty, sensing his distress, began to feel uneasy. "Who sent the letter and what was written in the letter?"

"The warden at Leavenworth sent it to me. There are seven prisoners I arrested who are scheduled to be released and . . . . . . ."

"Let me see the letter." Matt handed it to her. As Kitty sat down on the settee and began to read it, he sat down beside her.

"So," she looked up after reading it, "some, if not all, of them are going to come back here? To kill you or hurt me?"

"Yes, that's what he believes."

Kitty stood up and walked a few feet away from him as she sighed, "Perhaps it's just talk, trying to sound tough to the rest of the prisoners. Even so, what can we do?"

Matt eased up off the settee and went to stand beside her. He waited a second before saying quietly, "It's not what we can do - it's what you can do." He stopped and took a breath, "You can leave Dodge."

Kitty stepped back from him, shock evident on her face. "What?"

"I want you to leave Dodge. Go somewhere they can't find you. I can't chance you being hurt again."

Kitty considered what he said for a moment but then surprised him by saying, "I'll leave on one condition." She paused before adding, "You leave with me."

"Kitty, I can't leave! It's my job. If I leave, and those men come looking for me, the people in Dodge will suffer."

"Dodge can get another marshal. Matt, you've given everything to this job. Your body is worn out from all the injuries you've suffered. You can barely sit a horse at times, and you can't disguise the limp anymore. How many nights have I had to put hot poultices on your back to ease the pain from the gunshot near your spine?" Kitty's voice trembled as she all but shouted, "**I won't go unless you go. And, that's final."**

Matt's responded in frustration as he gritted his teeth, "WOMAN! Yes, . . . .you . . . . .will . . . . leave!" His voice rose, **"Even if I have to carry you to the station and put you on the train myself! I am ordering you to go! Don't be stubborn! Be reasonable**!"

She took a step back from him, **"You are accusing ME of being stubborn?** **Who's being stubborn now? You are! You won't leave a job that's killing you. And, I AM being reasonable! Matt Dillon, don't you ever dare tell me again that I'm stubborn or to be reasonable! What's more, I'd like to see you try carrying me anywhere! You may be the biggest man I've ever seen in my life but oh . . . . . . . . .!" ** She shouted as she took another step backwards backed up against a shelf.

He took a step towards her to pull her into his arms when he brushed up against a figurine knocking it crashing to the floor. Kitty's temper exploded. She grabbed the matching figurine and threw it on the floor. **"Don't touch me. I'll have you know that I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions. I own a business, I can take care of myself and no matter what, YOU WILL NOT ORDER ME TO DO ANYTHING!"**

"Kitty . . . ." Matt's pleaded, lowering his voice hoping to calm her.

"**Matt, if I go, you go with me."** With that, she threw another figurine on the floor, her temper raging.

"Kitty," he whispered, desperate to change her mind. "I love you too much to let you stay."

"**GET OUT!" **Her chest heaved with emotion as she struggled not to cry.

Downstairs the bartender looked up at the first crash. Doc, Newly and Festus glanced uneasily at each other as the 2nd crash sounded. Kitty's voice was raised as was Matt's but both were inaudible. More sounds of crashing were heard, and the voices escalated even more. Kitty's bedroom door opened, and Matt stomped out, slamming her door. He stomped down the stairs, muttering and walked out the saloon.

Festus looked at Doc in concern, "I ain't never heard them two a fighting like that, Doc. What you think is a going on?"

Doc looked disturbed, "No idea. But you're right. They've had their fights over the years but I never heard anything like this."

A few minutes passed before Kitty's door opened. She stepped out and told the bartender to close up before firmly shutting the door behind her. It was obvious to the men below that she'd been crying.

Newly looked around uneasily, "Doc, you think you ought to go up and talk to her?"

Doc shook his head, "No, I think I'll stay out of this."

Burke was practically salivating. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about the fight.

Doc took one look at Burke as they got up to leave. He shook his finger at him, "Burke, if I hear one word about this in Dodge, I'll know you're the one that talked. I'll come after you with my scalpel and cut out your tongue."

Burke gulped knowing that Doc meant every word, "Sure, Doc. I won't say a word."

The next morning saw Kitty marching down Front St. Anyone getting a good look at the expression on her face moved out of her way. She walked into the Marshal's office slamming the door behind her.

"You didn't come back last night to finish the fight. I hope the cot was comfortable, and your back isn't hurting too much."

"No, it wasn't comfortable, and yes, my back is hurting. Have you come to your senses yet?"

She took a deep breath and with a hurt tone in her voice asked quietly, "Me? Come to my senses? You are sending me away after 19 years, and you ask me if I've come to my senses. You want me to just up and leave? Alone. Without you by my side." Kitty waited for him to say something, and when he didn't, she started talking again, her heart in her voice, "I sat up half the night going over our conversation. And, as much as I hate to say it, I realize your argument about my safety has merit. But you're in danger also. I don't want you hurt or killed. If I go, won't you come with me? Please."

"Kitty, my job . . . . . ."

"**My job, my job!"** She slapped her hand on his desk, "I wish I had a dollar every time I heard you say that. Well, I'm fed up with hearing you say that. I want you to come with me."

He shook his head. "No! If those men come looking for me, I should be here to take care of these men instead of another marshal. It's my responsibility."

"Oh, you make me so mad sometimes." Tears came to her eyes, and she turned her back to him.

Matt walked around his desk, "Kitty, I don't know what to say. It seems we are at an impasse. You just cannot stay here. I won't let you be hurt again." He took her gently by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"What if you get hurt, Matt? Or, worse, killed?"

"It's my job." As soon as he said that, he realized his mistake. Hadn't she just told him she was tired of hearing him use that excuse. And, that's what it was, it was an excuse, even he admitted it to himself but not to her.

"That does it. I'm leaving. At your request. And, I won't come back unless you resign. **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**

He grimaced. "Yes, I do understand. But I just can't resign. And, I can't do my job if I'm spending my days and nights worrying about you and those men wanting to hurt you."

She looked at him, defeat in her eyes. "All right. I never told you but someone has been asking to buy the Long Branch for some time now. I can have it sold within the week, and I'll be gone as soon as the paperwork is done."

"So soon?" Dismay sounded in his voice.

"Well, you want me to leave, don't you?" Anger was simmering in her voice.

"Yes, but . . . ."

"Having second thoughts?" The anger turned to hope.

"No, it's just . . . . I'll miss you." He gathered her to him as he kissed her and held onto her tightly. "I really don't want you to go." Determined to end the conversation on a lighter note, he asked, "Who's gonna rub my back when it hurts?"

She smiled up at him even though her heart was heavy, "Well, it better be nobody but Doc."

"Well, that won't be any fun at all." He kissed her again, long and hard and then held her in his arms. Kitty could feel his heart pounding.

"Matt, can we keep this between us? I just want to leave without any goodbyes. I don't want anyone to know why I left. It's going to be hard enough as it is. I'll leave a letter for Doc, and he can tell everyone else. I'll go to New Orleans. I've got friends there. Oh, Matt, you'd like it there." She stopped. "You are such a stubborn man. Why do I still love you?"

"I don't know. Will you write when you get there? Let me know you are all right?"

"Of course. And, you better write me back. I better go now before I start crying. I've got a lot of business to take care of over the next few days." With that, she left, her unhappiness evident on her face. Had she turned around to see Matt's face, she would have seen the same look of misery on his face as was on hers.

The next ten days found Kitty completing the sale of the Long Branch and packing. She kept to her rooms as much as she could. Matt was welcomed back to her room but he came only after closing hours and left before dawn. As far as their friends knew, they were still fighting.

The day before Kitty was to leave, she sat down and wrote out a letter to Doc. She was purposely vague as to her reason for leaving – only that it was for the best and that she would miss them all. She promised to write and give him her mailing address.

To avoid questions before she left, she mentioned that she was planning on taking a trip to see some friends and do some shopping. That was something she did several times a year so she knew it wouldn't arouse suspicions. Only Matt knew the truth.

On the night before she was to leave, Matt climbed quietly up the backstairs to her room. Before he tapped on the door, she opened it. Kitty was wearing a light blue gown that she had told him was a pane war - some French word he'd never heard and couldn't spell. She was wearing his favorite perfume - something else he couldn't pronounce but it had a hint of roses. The only time she had worn this particular gown he hadn't really taken the time to admire it as it had landed on the floor in short time. Matt gulped as he fought to keep the blood in his brain from leaving and going elsewhere. Kitty pulled him into the room and over to the settee. She had a glass of wine for each of them – not something he cared to drink but he sipped it and found it to be to his liking. Somehow they began to reminisce. After the wine was gone, Kitty got up, took him by the hand and before long, the peignoir was once again on the floor.

Matt left before dawn. Before he left, he gazed at Kitty as she slept trying to memorize her features. He leaned over and lightly kissed her lips. She stirred slightly but stayed asleep. "I do need you, Kitty." He slipped quietly down the backstairs to meet the day.

As Kitty left the Long Branch early that morning to catch the train, she looked back one more time at the place that had been her home for 19 years. She fought back tears as the porter from the train carried her trunks to the station.

As Kitty approached the train station, Matt was watching, standing in the shadows. The porter took her trunks onto the train, and Kitty, stood quietly looking lost. Matt whispered, "Kitty."

She turned and flew into his arms, "Oh, Matt, don't make me go."

He hugged her tightly until the train whistle blew and the conductor said all aboard. He kissed her quickly, "Go, now. Go!"

She turned, ran up the steps and sat in a seat by the window. They stared at each other as the train pulled out. He waved one final wave as she disappeared from his sight.

Matt slumped but quickly stood up straight as he heard the familiar jangle of Festus's spurs. "Matthew, I've been looking all over for you. You remember Sid Porter what you done put in prison a couple of years back? He's down on Front Street looking for you. Says he's gonna kill you, and take your woman. He's done shot out the window of the Long Branch. And, there's some strange woman in there a talking to the bartender."

Matt looked over his shoulder. He could still see the smoke from the train. His misery at Kitty's leaving was tempered with relief. He had been right to send her away.

Now, he thought to himself, "Gotta go do my job." "My job," he shook his head as he realized he'd used that phrase again. "Maybe I should start putting a dollar in the bank each time I say that. I'll have enough saved to pay for my funeral." He grimaced with pain as he stepped off the boardwalk onto the dusty street and marched determinedly down the street to face Sid Porter. But, at least, Kitty was safe. At last.


End file.
